


Kneel For Your King

by bilexualclarke



Series: The 100 Kink Meme 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hands Free Orgasm, I need these two to fuck for real pls, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: "Please, my king," Bellamy gasps when his mouth is freed. His jaw aches and he relishes in the dull throb of pain. "Will you take me now?"Gods, Roan thinks, admiring the man before him. Bellamy Blake kom Skai Kru. Beautiful, lethal, devoted to Wanheda but still here, a pretty picture naked on his knees, begging for his cock."Yeah," he says, tugging Bellamy up and shoving him down to sit on his throne. "Yeah, I'll take you now. But first, I want to taste you."Written for 100KinkMeme over on LiveJournal.





	

"This is the last time," Bellamy pants, rolling his hips forward. Roan grunts, his grip tightening on the base of Bellamy's cock.

  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"I mean it." But his face is flushed, pupils blown wide, and they've only been at it for a few minutes but his cock is already weeping precum. Roan smirks.  
  
"Shut up and kneel for your king."  
  
Bellamy glares up at him, but he sinks to his knees anyway, hissing as Roan releases his cock. His back is to the throne, and he leans back to rest against it as Roan shucks his pants and releases his own throbbing length. He looks down at Bellamy expectantly.  
  
"May I suck your cock, my king?" Bellamy asks obediently.   
  
Roan grabs a handful of his hair and tugs him forward. "You may."  
  
Bellamy opens wide, now accustomed to the stretch as Roan's thick cock fills his mouth. He likes take him as deep as he can, flattening his tongue and widening his throat until his nose brushes against the springy hairs at the base of Roan's dick.   
  
"There you go," Roan groans as Bellamy starts to bob his head up and down. "Take me deep."  
  
Bellamy chokes a bit when Roan thrusts forward, his eyes watering and his hands spasming on his knees. He resists the urge to pull back, instead breathing through his nose and focusing on relaxing his throat.   
  
"Good boy."   
  
Roan pulls back a bit, just resting the head of his cock on Bellamy's swollen lips. His tongue sneaks out, flattening against Roan's frenulum. Roan grips the base of his cock and holds it still as Bellamy slowly moves his head from side to side, dragging his tongue along the underside of the thick, gorgeous dick. His own cock juts out from between his thighs, dripping precum onto the cold wooden floor of the throne room.   
  
"Please, my king," Bellamy gasps when his mouth is freed. His jaw aches and he relishes in the dull throb of pain. "Will you take me now?"  
  
_Gods_ , Roan thinks, admiring the man before him.  _Bellamy Blake kom Skai Kru. Beautiful, lethal, devoted to Wanheda but still here, a pretty picture naked on his knees, begging for_  his  _cock._  
  
"Yeah," he says, tugging Bellamy up and shoving him down to sit on his throne. "Yeah, I'll take you now. But first, I want to taste you." 

Roan manhandles Bellamy until he is just how he wants him. His perfectly rounded ass is hanging off the edge of the throne, each leg hooked over the arms of the ornate chair, leaving his throbbing cock and tight, puckered hole exposed to Roan's hungry gaze.   
  
He crouches down- the king kneels to no one- and places a hand on each of Bellamy's hairy, muscular thighs, spreading them even wider.   
  
"I am going to lick you now," Roan says, glancing up at Bellamy. "You are not to touch yourself. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand," Bellamy gulps, already with a white-knuckled grip on the arms on the chair.   
  
"Good boy," Roan says again, this time watching with a sick sense of satisfaction as Bellamy's hole tightens in response. He leans forward, nosing at the other man’s heavy balls while his tongue darts out to teasingly lick at the opening. Bellamy moans loudly, arching up towards Roan’s mouth.   
  
The king flattens his tongue and licks a long stripe up over the man’s taint and then traces the seam of his balls. Bellamy’s harsh pants above him spur him on, and he sucks each one into his mouth until they’re good and wet. Then he spits into his left hand and wraps it around Bellamy’s cock, jacking him off torturously slow as he lowers his mouth to his back hole again.   
  
“Yes, yes,  _ohhh_ ,” Bellamy groans as Roan’s tongue teases the ring of muscles at his opening. “Fuck, that’s good.”  
  
_He talks too much_ , Roan thinks, but for once he is not irritated it by it. He likes the way Bellamy’s voice sounds like this, all needy and wrecked, and Roan likes knowing that he made him this way.  
  
“Relax a bit for me,” he commands, still jerking Bellamy’s cock. He twists his wrists slightly around the head and feels more precum blurt out over his knuckles. Bellamy fucking  _whimpers_  at that, but he does as Roan requests, relaxing his muscles so the king’s tongue is able to slip inside his back hole.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Roan,” Bellamy groans.   
  
Roan ceases his movements, lifting his free hand and delivering a stinging slap to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, a warning.   
  
“My king,” Bellamy quickly amends. Satisfied, Roan continues his tongue fucking. He won’t let Bellamy come- not yet- but he isn’t quite done working him up. He keeps his tongue in a rigid point as he works it in and out of Bellamy’s ass, taking care to flick the tip upwards to caress his prostate every once in a while, his own cock twitching every time Bellamy lets out an elated gasp.   
  
Finally, it becomes too much for him. Roan releases Bellamy and rocks back on his heels, admiring the now-sopping wet hole, red and puckered from his efforts. He palms his cock, jerking it as he draws himself up to full height.  
  
“Turn around,” he orders, watching impatiently as Bellamy scrambles to kneel on the seat of the throne, bracing himself on the decorative spears that jut out from the top rail.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Roan asks. He takes a step closer and rests the tip of his cock on the swell of Bellamy’s ass.  
  
“Yes, my king,” the man whispers lowly.   
  
Roan clucks his tongue in disappointment, grazing his cock down over Bellamy’s asshole and teasingly pressing against the ring of muscle. “I said,  _do you want me to fuck you now_?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Bellamy says, this time stronger. “Yes, my king. Please fuck my ass. I-I want it so bad.”   
  
Roan smirks. He spits into the palm of his hand and coats the head of his cock with his saliva. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

They've done this enough by now that Roan meets practically no resistance as he slides into Bellamy's hot, tight ass. He groans as he bottoms out, and Bellamy shivers when he feels Roan's coarse pubic hair graze his ass cheeks.   
  
"You like taking my cock?" Roan murmurs, running his hand up Bellamy's spine and grabbing at the curls at the base of his neck.   
  
"Yes, my king," Bellamy moans in response. One hand leaves a spear and snakes between his legs to quickly stroke his cockhead.   
  
Roan's hand smacks down on the flesh of his ass-  _hard_. "I didn't tell you you could touch yourself," he growls.   
  
Bellamy's hand retreats. He ducks his head in shame, but Roan yanks hard on his curls and tugs him back up. The king curls his hand around his throat and leans forward, his lips just brushing against the shell of his ear.   
  
"This cock is mine to touch," Roan says lowly. Bellamy moans, his asshole tightening around Roan's dick. The new angle has the king perfectly grazing his prostate, and combined with his earlier teasing, Bellamy isn't sure how much longer he can last.  
  
Roan isn't sure either. Watching Bellamy get so worked up by his hand does questionable things to his stamina. He slows his thrusts, pooling saliva in his mouth and then leaning back a bit so he can let it drip out of his mouth and down to where they are joined.   
  
The extra lubrication makes the fucking that much better, and Bellamy feels his balls tighten.  
  
"May I come?" he pants, trying his best to hold on. "Please, my king. I'm so close."  
  
"Tell me," Roan orders him. "Tell me how much you love taking my cock up your sweet little ass."  
  
"I-I love it," Bellamy chokes out. "God, you're so fucking big. You stretch me out so good, Roan. I want your cock all the time."  
  
He doesn't comment on the slip-up, too close to his own release. Roan turns his head and nips at Bellamy's earlobe. "Come  _now_."  
  
His ass pulses around Roan's cock as he spills his seed onto the Commander's throne, both hands still gripping the spears. Roan can only manage three more thrusts before he drops his head against Bellamy's shoulder, shuddering as he silently finds his own release.   
  
"I love it when you come inside me," Bellamy murmurs, turning his head slightly. Roan lifts his head, meeting him halfway in a wet, languid kiss.   
  
" _'The last time'_ , huh?" Roan jokes. He pulls out slowly, and they both moan as his cum slowly drips out from Bellamy's ass and down onto his thigh.   
  
"What can I say?" Bellamy says. He reaches down and catches a bit with his fingertip, bringing the sticky fluid to his lips. "I like to please my king."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't yet, go check out [100kinkmeme](100kinkmeme.livejournal.com) before it closes on the 31st!  
> Also, come find me on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
